Sleepy Hokage
by NKNH
Summary: so narutos got a day off and his baa-chan is sleepy
1. Sleepy Hokage

Hey all so quick summary about this story is that its not going to particularly long or deep its just some nice fluff not anything else but a story to make you have the feel goods anyways onward to the story. p.s this takes place in a world where kakashi doesn't become the rokudaime and it's about a year after the war so yeah now onto the story

_**Konohagakure no sato around mid-day**_

Naruto Uzumaki was many things a bit dim, a little loud, obsessed with ramen to the point of addiction, but one thing that no one could say that he wasn't was caring

It didn't matter to him who you were or weren't he saw you as you not as the heir to a rich family or as a kage of one of the five great villages he saw everyone the same and he treated everyone the same as well and that was with the absolute respect and kindness

He always did his best to see the good in people and bring that out and make them a better person and 99 percent of the time it worked too he had a real nack for turning enemy into friend

Of course he knew that some people just were monsters and their was nothing to do about it his best example was Gato that man got what he deserved in wave at the hands of zabuza before said man passed on to the afterlife

But their were those that he loved and respected more than others and suprisingly to Jiraiya who Naruto told the entirety of this list to while relaxing in a hot spring during his training trip with said man it only had about 5 or 6 living people on it and 2 deceased people at the time on it that came as a major surprise given how many friends he had a knack at making

The people on this list had gone past friends to him and became family and he would tear the elemental nations asunder to protect those included on this list starting with those alive and ending with those who have passed on the list went as follows

Tsunade,Shizune,Techui Ichiraku,Ayame Ichiraku,Iruka-sensei,Konohamaru Sarutobi, Jiraya,Hiruzen Sarutobi,and Neji Hyuga

All of them had made A large impact on him to be considered family and he knew that he wanted them to be around him for as long they could

Techui was like an uncle to him and he often called him so the man had fead naruto for a large part of his life when no one else would he helped him get groceries so that he could eat at home if the need should arise

Konohamaru had become his little brother and he had become his big brother they were the cause of a lot of hell in the village together and some of the best pranks ever crafted was done by them and he was glad to have met him even if he was a brat when he first met him

Shizune and Ayame were his big sisters correcting him on his manners or teahcing him how to cook or helping to lift his spirits when something particularly bad had happened such as when ayame held him close and let him cry for about 2 and a half hours after the funeral of the sandaime or when shizune after failing to return Sasuke when he left to join Orochimaru had comforted him and had told him how it would be okay and offered to teach him some justus and to also teach him all about posions which he gladly accepted in truth his feelings for these two were a bit muddled at the moment as he had fallen in love with both and knew he wanted to pursue one romantically but which one he just didn't know and it made him very annoyed

Iruka-sensei was the father he never had while in the early days he wasn't exactly keen on teaching naruto due to the kyuubi he swiftly overcame it and would help naruto as much as he could and in truth naruto was A lot more like Shikamaru then people thought he was while not a genius if he had actually cared to really try he would have been in the middle of the class grade wise but just like shika he just didn't care to try unless it was necessary he was much more focused on pulling pranks then giving a damn in class which was another thing Iruka would always catch him on and then would scold him in a fatherly way and though he would admit when he thought was funny he would still make him deal with clean up

then their was those who were no longer alive the first and most painful was Jiraiya the man had become like a uncle/second father to him and they joked and laughed together so often it wasn't even funny they did everything together during the training trip ranging from eating together to peeping on girls in the hot springs although that one he only did 2 or 3 times as unlike his master he believed they should earn it the right way

but Jiraiya would always say something along the lines of "_it would take to long and I've got to get my books done do you know how long it would take to just get one done if i did it that way_" they would always share a laugh afterwards at which point they would go back to what they were doing hell its becuase of Jiraiya that he lost his virginity to Koyuki Kazahana princess of Haru no kuni/Yuki no kuni

while they were visiting for Jiraiya to see if he could get her to star as the leading lady in the new icha icha film he discovered their shared past and that the princess had romantic feelings for naruto and well it didn't take long for him to come up with a plan that ended up with them alone in a hot spring with both of their clothes magically gone and no towels any where to be seen or any of koyuki's hundred plus servants or guards anywhere near by to help and well let's just say for both naruto and koyuki that was a very good night indeed and it lead to the birth of koyuki's twin daughters hiyomi and biwako both beautiful little girls who fill the palace with joy and laughter and the anger filled screams of their mother daily apparently pulling pranks and raising hell is genetic(1)

then their was Neji the man after getting some damn common sense beaten into his thick skull during the chunin exams just before the sand/sound invasion had become his older brother who would watch over naruro and protect him like a real big brother and he had done so to the very end when he sacrificed himself to save naruto during the war fourth shinobi war it was still a painful memory to think that his adoptive big brother would not be their to tease him about a date or there at his wedding and that was a thought that he did not want to dwell on as it would ruin his mood today and probaly the rest of the week

and of those that had passed their was his jiji Hiruzen Sarutobi the man had become his grandfather in all but blood and had fought so hard to make his life better and hell his monthly stipend came straight out of his personal bank account and the apartment he lived in for most of his life was owned by said man and he had even made sure that the second he made jonin that all his parents belongings from their jutsu's to their bank account full of money were transfered straight to him and had long ago cut all the red tape that might have bogged it down for kami knows how long if he hadn't done so the man may not have been perfect but he loved naruto as his grandson and did his best to make his life better

and last but not least came Tsunade the woman who he always refers to as his baa-chan but who he actually see's as his kaa-chan she had become his mother not to long after they had first meet back in Tanzuka Gai all those years ago he chuckled as he remembered challenging her to a fight in that restaurant over her disrespect of the hokages especially the old man funny how in a week he had managed to make her change her whole attitude and take the damn hat herself he really might want to see about getting his 'talk no jutsu' listed as a double S class kinjutsu

the chuckle that slipped past his lips was welcome as he had been so busy as of late and had little time to do anything fun or laugh in the last few months that it was irritating but not today or the rest of the week for that matter as he had requested to have the week of to relax and catch up with those he cherised and that was what he was doing today having already payed a visit to his onii-chans and to his oji-san and his tou-san he just finished seeing konohamaru where they had gone and laid some flowers on old man thirds grave along with Jiraiya and Neji's graves as well and now he was making his trek to the hokage tower to see his baa-chan and noticed it was about noon and figured it would take about an hour at the sedate pace he was walking at.

_**roughly an hour later**_

As he arrived to the tower he walked past shizune who was busy filling some files away and making sure that any orders that needed to be sent out so they could be enacted were placed in the correct spot

"_hey shizune" _Naruto greeted her with his signature smile proudly on display shizune on the other hand hand had been so immersed in her work that she was nearly given a heart attack by his greeting"_aaaeeehhhh oh my kami naruto don't do that i nearly had a heart attack" _Naruto simply sweatdropped at that before replying "_all i did was say hi"_ the blush appearing on shizune's face wasn't helping her case any"_well you were to quiet wear a bell or something that makes noise so you dont jump up on me" _ Naruto could only sweatdrop further at that "_rigggght anyways what's baa-chan up to" _ shizune responed quickly glad for the change of topic "_nothing at the moment you can go see her if you want to" _ Naruto simply nodded and raised his hand in a lazy wave as he made his way to tsunades office

Arriving at the doors to his baa-chan's office he raised his hand and made a loose fist giving 3 short knocks and listened for the permission to enter... after thirty or so seconds of no response he simply shrugged his shoulders and open the doors walking in and closing the doors behind him

the sight the he saw made him frown in front of him was tsunade but it was clear that she had not slept in quite some time if the dark bags under her eyes were anything to go by she truly looked dead on her feet as she tried to read a paper on something or another but was struggling to stay awake

sighing he decided to make his presence know after a minute of waiting for her to acknowledge him "_hey baa-chan how you doing" _that got his desired effect as her honey colored eyes suddenly snapped up and took in his form and for about another minute she simply stared at him before tiredly responding "_naruto? what are you doing here? how long have you been standing there"_

yep she was dead tired "_yes baa-chan its me and I've standing here for about 2 minutes and im here just to hang out see what your up to "_ he responed as he moved to stand in front of her desk tsunade stared at him for a few seconds before responding "_oh ok sorry about not noticing beforehand and sorry but I'm a bit busy so i dont really know if i can talk right now"_ she said and at the end gave him a apologetic look

Naruto could only nod before he decided to ask her a question "_oh thats ok baa-chan but let me ask you a question I'm guessing by the bags under your eyes you haven't sleep in a while so how long has it been since you last slept?"_

as soon as he finished naruto saw tsunades eyes widen as she realized that she let slip the genjutsu hiding ths bags under her eye's naruto heard her let out a string of curses before replying "_two days naruto i haven't slept in two days I've been swamped since the end of the war and these last few months it's just gotten worse like 10x worse i haven't even had any sake for a couple of months can you belive that!"_

Naruto could only sigh two days so that meant at least 48 hours of no sleep and at her age that was a problem she needed sleep but she was right their was a lot of work to be done he could see just by looking at all of the paperwork and scrolls on her desk so he racked his brain for something he could do to help her out when it clicked and he got a smirk on his face

"_alright thats it baa-chan you are getting some sleep and before you say anything the paperwork will get done while you sleep"_ to say tsunade was curious as to what her fellow blond had in store would be an understatement "_ok and how exactly am i going to do that?" _if it was possible naruto's smirk only grew larger "_while that's simple baa-chan you name me temporary hokage will you sleep on the couch over there in the corner" _he said while jerking thump over his shoulder pointing to the couch the sandaime had first put in the office not long after he started his first tenure as hokage

tsunade stared at naruto for a good long minute before responding "_Naruto while i apprappreciate the offer i just can't--" _ she never finished as said blonde interrupted her "_really because i pretty sure you can i mean a hokage can name a temporary hokage in the event they need to leave village and want someone in charge while their gone or they have a medical emergency that needs to be taken care of immediately so that the village is not leader less and i would say you having not slept in two day is a medical emergency"_

Tsunade just stared at him eyes wide and gapping like a fish because he was right and she had no real couter argument to what he said damn her fellow blonde how he always did this she had no idea sighing she resigned herself to what was to come next "_fine alright okay you win I'll do it this once but i swear if you make ramen the only food allowed to be sold in konoha I'll castrate you"_

Naruto could only chuckle at that it was just like her to threaten him like that if he did something stupid which he had a habit of doing so he supposed it was fair as he was thinking this tsunade was filling out a scroll naming him temporary hokage he smiled as he read the scroll

**\--**

**I Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato hereby decree that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is my TEMPORARY Hokage while i recover from a severe case of sleep deprivation**

**Signed Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato**

**\--**

sitting right next to her signature was the seal of the hokage the same seal Hashirama Senju had used and all hokage after him had used as well then with a great sigh tsunade spoke "their happy you're acting hokage" naruto could only smile as he walked over to her and helped her up from her chair "_yes I'm very happy that your getting some sleep" _Naruto guided tsunade over to the couch and set her down getting and helped her take of her green jacket and high heel sandals "_alright now sit here while i grab a blanket and a few pillows for you"_

tsunade could only stare at him questionably

"_and where exactly are you going to get a blanket and a few pillows from"_ naruto rather than answer simply placed his hand on a panel on the wall and pushed it in to have it open and reveal a small closet with just that a few blankets and a few pillows "_I'm guessing that you never slept in the office before" _receiving a negative head shake form tsunade he continued

"_i thought so i did a few times as a kid and i saw jiji open this closet and grab these same blankets and pillows for me so i could sleep comfortably on the couch" _ tsunade could only come up with one reply "_why am i not surprised"_ "_indeed why" _naruto smiled as he fluffed the pillows and laid them on the couch in just the right position then laid tsunade down and tucked her in with the blanket "_alright now you are going to lay down her and get a least 6 hours of sleep am i clear" _naruto said in his most gentle bit still authoritative voice "hai hai i promise" tsunade responded back drowsy and starting to succumb to the need for sleep "good rest and don't worry the village will still be here when you wake up" naruto reassured her and then gave a kiss on her forehead causing tsunade to smile and finally give in and fall asleep

naruto steeped back and smiled at her as she slept all the while thinking_ "kaa-chan you need to take better care of yourself after all you've only seen two of your grandkids and i promised you a horde of them didn't i and i always keep my promises and i definitely wont start now"_

turning backing to the desk and seeing the mountains of paperwork he could have sworn it was at least three times larger than it was a minute ago he had to bite back a curse while muttering

"_what did i sign up for" _he could only sigh as he sat behind the desk and got to work.

_**4 hours later**_

shizune's day had been pretty good so far she had spent around half an hour with naruto earlier in the day talking over poisons and other things over all he just made her day better whenever she saw him she mussed then she went to work at the tower where she saw naruto again and had a quick conversation with him before he went to see tsunade-sama and speaking of her she had been rather diligent in her work these last few days and was now just about caught up to date with the backlog and she seemed to also be drinking less and also less temperamental as of late over all it had been an improvement so here she is taking the last stack of paperwork that needed to be taken care of up to the hokages office

Naruto was sitting in the hokage chair working on the last piece of paperwork he had it was a proposal from Haru no kuni to host a ball in konoha as celebration of koyuki's and his daughters 3rd birthday the event would be pretty standard and at the end of the festivities koyuki would extend the alliance between Haru no kuni and Hi no kuni Konoha over all it was pretty simple and he thought it would be nice to see them so with that thought in mind he placed his signature down of the paper and laid the seal of the hokage next to his signature before setting the paper on the pile of completed forms which was now full while the incomplete one was empty

just as he was going to relax their was a knock on the office door responding in his best 'Hokage voice' "_enter" _as a moment later the door opened and in walked shizune holding a stack of paperwork "_here you go tsunade-sama this is the last stack of paperwo_ shizune stopped dead in her tracks staring as it was not tsunade sitting in the hokage seat but naruto this lead to the incredibly intelligent reply of "_nani?"_

upon hearing this naruto chuckled and responded to shizune _"kaa-chan was tired she had heavy bags under her eyes i asked her how long it had been since she slept and she told me two days at least so i convinced her to name me temporary hokage while she slept on the couch in the corner" _he said while tossing her the scroll filled out earlier by tsunade naming him temporary hokage

after shizune read through the scroll she set it and the last stack of paper work down on the desk she had just one question "_ok though quick question what did you just call tsunade-sama _"

Naruto just stared straight back at her and responded in a clear and straight voice "_kaa-chan she may not be my mother by blood but she is my mother none the less and i love her as such so to answer your question i called her kaa-chan_"

shizune could only smile "_that's what i thought you said just making sure well I'll be taking all these completed forms from you now anything else i can do for you hokage-sama"_ shizune said putting a heavy emphasis on the hokage-sama

Naruto just smiled and responded "_yes shizune that's all thank you" _she smiled and said smile tripled when naruto made some shadow clones to help carry the paperwork to her desk where she would sort and place it appropriately she gave a small bow as she left with the paperwork

Naruto only sighed as he got to work on the three hundred page tall mountain of paperwork things may not be perfect but they were good and that was more than enough he only could only laugh as a thought crossed his mind

"_I wasn't made hokage due to my prowess in ninjustu or because of my achievements in my shinobi career no i was made hokage because the actual hokage was sleepy and needed a nap."_

**\--**

hey so i hoped you enjoyed the story I'm not the best at writing but i wanted to try my hand at this idea and yes i did some usual suggestions for pairings but hey they're pretty unique so not

1\. yes i know thats insane but why can't i and besides you know Jiraiya would probably do that can you you really say that wouldn't happen and would they really have protect when think they're going to the hot ssprong i doubt it anyways it just something i though up and inculded


	2. wakey wakey

**Hello everyone so we are back with part 2 that i did not originally plan but people wanted it so I'll do one more part so yeah and again i want to stress this I AM NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER I MAKE A LOT OF MISTAKES AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS so yeah understand that as you go in anyways on with the story people.**

Konohagakure no sato

the village hidden in the leaves was at the moment peaceful everything and i mean everything was going fine though a few people in the village had noticed something was missing though what they couldn't figure it out

which leads to one of the popular restaurants in the village Ichiraku ramen where the father and daughter duo had one question on their mind

_"tou-san do you have any idea where naruto-kun is" _asked the one and only ayame Ichiraku she was beginning to worry about naruto as it had been a day since they saw him and he was late for lunch by two hours

_no ayame but im sure he is fine after all we know he's in the village"_ responded techui Ichiraku father of ayame and owner of the stand he knew why his daughter was so worried but he would let it rest today instead of teasing her about her feelings towards their number one customer

_"yeah i know its just he never misses lunch when in the village so you know im just worried"_ replied ayame who with each word seemed to get more and more depressed at the thought that he would just ditch her

_"I know dear but it's probaly a simple answer like he all of a sudden got involved in something on the way here or he was made hokage or something simple like that"_ came the cool reply of techui as he knew he won when ayame gave him an incredulous look

_"hahahaha ok you win like naruto-kun would be made hokage and not come and tell us"_ came ayame's reply as she replied while silently thanking her father for lifting her spirit's

_"yeah is that so i bet you a hundred ryo that naruto is right now signing paperwork and getting debriefed on a mission by some genin team" _techui countered his daughter something told him he would win this bet

ayame could only stare at her father was he serious the only way that naruto would not send at least a clone to tell them he made hokage is if the village was being invaded or something was wrong with tsunade-sama but if that were true naruto would be raising hell to fix what was wrong with her so thinking she had an easy win she took the bet oh if she only knew

"_deal i just won me a hundred ryo" _techui coyld only laugh now he was sure his boy was in the hokage office sitting at the desk he so long wanted and dealing with some genin _'probably konohamaru to i bet' _and he knew he had won and his daughter would be shocked when he did

and with that they went back to manning the stand if they only knew how right techui was and how much of a shock ayame would get in a few hours.

**in the mission office at that moment**

Naruto loved konohamaru he really did but if he heard him one more time complain about tora he would send him to meet old man third and asuma-sensei right here and now taking a deep breath and deciding to end his tangent here and now

"_kono-kun i know you dislike tora and catching him but enough is enough you shouldn't have been stupid enough to prank baa-chan now stop complaining and look at the positive side of this"_ naruto spoke with barely constrained frustration

_"oh yeah and what positives are there to catching that demon cat" _came konohamarus voice as he was seriously angry that he had to catch that damnable cat again

he and pretty much everyone was shocked when naruto came into the mission office with the hokage hat haging off his hip just as team ebisu was returning tora to the daiymo's wife and giving the short debrief of the mission to iruka

needless to say everyone had several questions which naruto saw the unasked questions leveled at him and answered them in the following order

"_no I'm not the rokudaime and you missed my coronation and announcement of it, baa-chan is sleeping and recovering she will be fine and up and about in a few more hours, and while she's out im acting hokage on her orders" _he finished as he tossed iruka the scroll tsunade filled out the previous day

everyone in the mission room stared at iruka waiting for him to finish reading whatever it was naruto had tossed him _"naruto is telling the truth this is tsunade-samas orders with her signature and seal of the hokage and congrats naruto even if its only temporary for now" _came the reply of iruka

"_thanks iruka-sensei now then I'm team ebisu i see you are giving your mission report please start over if that would be ok"_ came the voice of naruto as he took the seat next to iruka in the mission reserved for the hokage

which leads to the present time about twenty minutes later now don't be mistaken it only took roughly 3 minutes for the mission report to be given its just that konohamaru has been complaining about tora for 17 minutes

now you can see why naruto is considering sending his little brother in all but blood to the afterlife along with an apology to the old man for do the same thing at one point when he was a genin

"_simple kono-kun you gotten so good at catching tora that you now have the new record for fastest time of retrieval for tora congrats"_ came narutos voice as he was enjoying the twitching of his little brother's eyes

_"do i look like i care if I'm fastest in catching him i never want to do this mission again please boss please don't make me do it anymore I've learned my lesson i won't prank tsunade-sama ever again i promise"_ konohamaru begged

naruto sat there in thought for a minute or two before looking at how many times he had done the mission and found that in the last month he had done it 20 times at least deciding he suffered enough and learned his lesson he spoke

_"alright team ebisu I've decided to lift the punishment baa-chan placed on you and i am putting you back on the normal roster for mission's and kono-kun i suggest you keep your promise or else" _

letting the threat hang in the hair while spiking just a bit of killing intent to make his point konohamaru nodded so fast naruto was sure he had whiplash after he was done nodding

"_anyways you are dismissed and the pay for the mission will be wired to your bank account and you'll receive a proper mission tomorrow" _naruto continued letting the KI and threat vanish into thin air

_"**hai**" _came the reply of team ebisu as they breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that they were free of the devil known as tora but konohamaru had a question before he left

_"oi boss how did you convince tsunade-sama to make you temporary hokage anyway"_ came the question most on konohamaru and everyone's mind

_"oh thats simple baa-chan needed some sleep as she hadn't slept in two days at least so i reminded her of the fact that she could name a temporary hokage and bam I'm the acting hokage since about 1 yesterday afternoon"_

that made everyone in the office go wide eyed of all the things they imagined that naruto did to be made acting hokage that hadn't even crossed their minds

_"damn i should have thought of that"_ came konohamaru's voice very clearly irritated that hadn't done that but that's why naruto is the boss

_"hahaha indeed now get out we have to give out mission's to other team's and you need rest go" _naruto said while making a shooing motion to team ebisu who did as told while saying goodbye to their boss or in ebisu's case his kage at the moment

_"wow naruto im impressed you handled that very well i thought you would kill konohamaru for sure but hey you proved me wrong" _said iruka genuinely proud of him for not killimg the young Sarutobi

_"oh trust me iruka-sensei i was about two seconds from killing him if i heard him complain about tora another second"_ replied naruto while scratching the back of his neck

_"i thought as much but what matters is that you didn't roght anyways how are you holding up cramp up in that office with all that paperwork it must be hard I've both lord third and lady tsunade always complain about it being a kage's worst enemy" _iruka said knowing his favorite student/adoptive son must have been pulling his hair out

_"oh im all caught up to date with the paperwork that's why i came down here their was nothing left to do in the office so i figured i I'd come down here and help out"_ naruto replied while counting down from 3

_'**3.2.1 and boom**'_ as naruto finished his countdown everyone in the fell down almost having a heart attack do to the shock they thought they never and i mean never see the day a hokage would say paperwork wasn't that difficult or that they did it so effectively that they simply had nothing left to do at the moment

_"how did you do it naruto how did you beat paperwork"_ asked iruka as he was the first to recover from his shock while everyone else in the mission office nodded and leaned in wanting to know

_"sorry iruka-sensei i can't tell you that would be discloing information that could literally shape the elemental nations so you understand why i can't tell you right"_ replied naruto smirking as everyone in the office face planted naruto knew that telling them wouldn't have any adverse effects but it was fun to mess with them

_"fine fine you win I'll drop it but be careful if tsunade-sama hears that you have a way to defeat paperwork and you dont tell her well"_ said iruka as everyone shivered at that thought tsunade can be really scary when she wants to

_"yeah i know dont worry i got it under control" _replied naruto as he turned his head forward as a team entered to get a mission stopped when they saw naruto then continued on naruto knew it would be an interesting day none the the less

**Hours later in the hokage office**

tsunade felt great as she slowly woke up from her sleep she fept as of she de-aged decade's it was nice she would have to remeber to thank naruto for the idea so imagine her surprise as she opened her eye's to see in front of her naruto with a cup of tea while shizune stood to his right and iruka was in front of him seated in a chair

naruto and iruka had left the mission office about two hours ago and had since then been in the hokages office going over changes to the academy that could boost the rate of success for graduates so instead of say thirty percent success rate of making it to full fledged genin they could instead bump that up to say eighty percent success rate

as they where going over class courses and things in such a manner naruto onto the shift in tsunades chakra signifying she was waking up and sure enough when he looked up from the papers in front of him there she was sitting up staring at him and iruka

_"ah good moring or i should say afternoon baa-chan did sleep well"_ asked naruto which caused both iruka and shizune to look at tsunade

_"ah good afternoon tsunade-sama i hope you slept well would you like some tea"_ asked shizune _"oh greetings tsunade-sama i hope you are feeling better" _said iruka

_"yes I'm feeling much better iruka and no shizune i don't want any tea and naruto can i ask you a question"_ came the voice of tsunade as she rubbed her eye's to wipe away and remaining traces of sleep

_"of course baa-chan ask away"_ naruto said though he thought he knew what the question would be

_"it's really a simple question where is all the paperwork oh and how long have i been asleep"_ asked tsunade she really wanted to know where her worst enemy was at the moment

_"oh indeed those are easy question well first 30 hours and 27 minutes and some odd seconds and the paperwork well i finished it all"_ naruto calm and coolly and simply what for what was about to happen

tsunade for her part couldn't belive what she was hearing naruto her naruto finished all the paperwork that needed to be done she didn't know what to say or do so she simply stood up with her bangs shadowing her eyes and walked over to naruto

now to the other two occupants they were scared for naruto they had no idea what tsunade would do to but as they went to help the poor boy they shocked as tsunade lifted him out of his chair and brought him into a gentle hug

_"thank you naruto-kun that paperwork would have been the death of me but you got it all done and who know's what else thank you so much"_ tsunade hear filled with pride and joy

naruto for his part returned the hug but inside he was having a debate on something but decided it was now or never _"no problem but their is one piece of paperwork left and its not something i can sign it has to be you"_

to the other three people in the room were a little confused was an understatement as their hadn't been any new paperwork all day and iruka's and naruto's project hadn't only been theoretical talks no paperwork just discussion on possibilities nothing more so needless to say they wanted to know what was this mystery file that needed her signature

_"alright well let me see it_ said tsunade as she noticed naruto looked extremely nervous and scared as he separated from the hug and opened a drawer in the desk before pulling out a blue piece of paper or more precisely several pieces of paper that were held together by a staple in the top right corner

taking the paper with a cautious eye wondering what could possibly scare naruto this much her heart stopped and a lump formed in her throat when she the top paper and what it said

**Konohagakure no sato orphanage adoption papers** **name of adoptee: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.**

**name of adoptive parent: Tsunade Senju**

now it was clear to tsunade why he was so scared and why the papers were familiar to her as all adoptions in the village required her final signature and seal and in this case would also need her to sign the paper stating that she indeed wanted to adopt him which meant her personal seal used only for personal matters

naruto was growing restless she had just froze after reading the first page and tossing him a quick glance that had been 2 minutes ago as he was about to say forget it that it was stupid and not to worry about tsunade suddenly brought into another gentle hug

_"of course I'll adopt you their was never a reason for you to be scared i love you sochi" _said tsunade as she felt naruto relax completely into the hug and probaly for the first time in years cried tears of joy

_"thank you thank you so much i love you so much kaa-chan" _naruto said after a minute of simply enjoy the hug he had planned on asking her this since the end of the fourth war but always lost his nerve but now it seemed stupid to have not done it sooner

while this was happening iruka and shizune were stunned so fhe papers gave her were adoption forms they couldn't help bit smile at the two

_"congrats naruto" came the voice of iruka__"yeah congratulations naruto-kun and congrats to you as well lady tsunade" _said shizune happy for the pair

**_"thanks you two" _**came the voices of naruto and tsunade both stared at each for a second before they all bust out laughing

after a few minutes they all stopped laughing and tsunade said _"alright now that's enough laughing now tell me what my sochi did while i was asleep and what all these academy papers are on my desk"_

shizune and iruka both smiled before they proceeded to tell her everything had done in 30 hour run as temporary hokage needless to say she was impressed especially with the academy idea and she smiled remembering the scroll sitting in a hidden compartment in her desk and knew she made the right call

**I Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato do hereby decree with the complete backing of the fire daiymo that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is named my successor as the Rokudaime Hokage may his reign be long and prosperous**

**signed Tsunade Senju Godaime hokage **

and that's it i am done with this story and hope you enjoyed it i wasn't really to sure how to turn a one shot into a two shot so yeah forgive me if its not the best anyways ja ne

also ps separators that i placed keep being removed ffix that fanfiction ok now ja ne


End file.
